Se7en
by vashsunglasses
Summary: Complete. A series of drabbles that explore the possible aftermaths for the movie Se7en.
1. Set Free Version 1

**Title: **Se7en

**Author: **vashsunglasses

**Fandom: **Se7en

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A series of drabbles that explore the possible aftermaths for the movie Se7en.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Se7en". I am making no money for this writing. Please don't sue me. Please?

* * *

Set Free 

Version 1

* * *

He looks around at his empty apartment and tries to pretend that his wife is still alive. That his child is still alive. And that this child, this child that he hadn't even known about, was sitting on the floor coloring in a book. Or maybe stumbling around the room, clumsy in his first steps. 

But, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how hard he pushes the past out of his mind, it isn't enough.

He almost wishes that he had been charged with Doe's murder, if only so that he didn't have to face this dead apartment.


	2. Institutionalized Version 1

**Title: **Se7en

**Author: **vashsunglasses

**Fandom: **Se7en

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A series of drabbles that explore the possible aftermaths for the movie Se7en.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Se7en". I am making no money for this writing. Please don't sue me. Please?

* * *

Institutionalized

Version 1

* * *

Somerset watched through the window as his former partner fought the men who were slowly but surely putting him into restraints. Apparently he had attacked another patient, claiming that this patient was really John Doe in disguise.

"No! Let me go! Let me go! Please, I have to get to my wife!"

He had then taken a female guard hostage, swearing to any who would listen that she was his wife and that she was in danger.

"Don't you get it? If I don't go to her right now he'll cut off her head! Oh, God, her head… My baby…"


	3. Prison Version 1

**Title: **Se7en

**Author: **vashsunglasses

**Fandom: **Se7en

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A series of drabbles that explore the possible aftermaths for the movie Se7en.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Se7en". I am making no money for this writing. Please don't sue me. Please?

* * *

Prison

Version 1

* * *

Mills could feel the smoothness of the cotton bed sheet as it slipped down over his face and came to rest around his neck. This was it. He was dead. He had been dead since John had taken his wife and child. He smiled, remembering how it had felt to empty his gun into that man. That monster. He smiled, and he kicked the chair out from under his feet.

Somerset watched as they took his partner down from his noose and put him on a stretcher. The paramedics' movements were unhurried, there was no way to save him now.


	4. Set Free Version 2

**Title: **Se7en

**Author: **vashsunglasses

**Fandom: **Se7en

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A series of drabbles that explore the possible aftermaths for the movie Se7en.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Se7en". I am making no money for this writing. Please don't sue me. Please?

* * *

Set Free

Version 2

* * *

Everyone agreed that he was different from before the incident. They couldn't agree on what had changed, but everyone was sure that there had indeed been a change.

Some said that he had lost his innocence.

Others said that he had lost the will to survive.

One thing that every cop agreed on was that his work hadn't been damaged by it. On the contrary, he was a better cop than ever. He worked from dawn until dusk and sometimes even after. He was cool and calm in the interrogation room.

He would be perfect, if only he would smile.


	5. Institutionalized Version 2

**Title: **Se7en

**Author: **vashsunglasses

**Fandom: **Se7en

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A series of drabbles that explore the possible aftermaths for the movie Se7en.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Se7en". I am making no money for this writing. Please don't sue me. Please?

* * *

Institutionalized 

Version 2

* * *

He did everything they asked. He talked when they asked him to talk. He colored pictures when they asked him to color. He took every pill they gave him and followed every rule. 

It had taken 2 years but he had finally beat his guilt over what had happened with John Doe.

Today he was a free man once more. He could only thank God that he hadn't lost his sanity like so many others that he had met.

He smiled as he saw Somerset walk up the hallway to where he was waiting. He was ready to go home.


	6. Prison Version 2

**Title: **Se7en

**Author: **vashsunglasses

**Fandom: **Se7en

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A series of drabbles that explore the possible aftermaths for the movie Se7en.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Se7en". I am making no money for this writing. Please don't sue me. Please?

* * *

Prison 

Version 2

* * *

He had sent many men to prison over his years as a cop, yet he had never quite realized what a terrifying place it was. So many things that he had taken for granted in the outside world were not allowed here. 

And the boredom. Sometimes he felt like he would go mad from just the boredom alone.

"Not that I'm complaining" he said as he held the receiver up to his ear. "I did kill a man."

"I knew you weren't." Somerset replied.

"Yeah… I'm just glad that you come to visit me sometimes. It gets pretty lonely here."


	7. Set Free Version 3

**Title: **Se7en

**Author: **vashsunglasses

**Fandom: **Se7en

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A series of drabbles that explore the possible aftermaths for the movie Se7en.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Se7en". I am making no money for this writing. Please don't sue me. Please? All quotes come from the movie.

* * *

Set Free 

Version 3

* * *

_We see a deadly sin on every street corner, in every home, and we tolerate it._

He saw the perfection in John Doe's words.

_We tolerate it because it's common, it's trivial._

Why hadn't he understood it all before?

_We tolerate it morning, noon, and night. Well, not anymore._

Why had he let himself become Wrath?

_I'm setting the example. What I've done is going to be puzzled over and studied and followed... forever._

The world had ignored the Herald's cry.

It was time for another Herald to proclaim the truth. And this time, it would be impossible to ignore.


End file.
